Better or Worse?
by Rose and Romance
Summary: Stupid mission! Team 7 got a mission, the mission is to live with each other. Sakura got Sasuke as a partner. She's moving in with him. How will things go between them? Better or worse?
1. THE mission

**SAKURA HARUNO**

A beautiful morning, I woke up from the sweet sound of birds singing outside my window. I got ready, and went downstairs to make breakfast. Its quiet, as usual. But I'm use to the emptiness of this house. After breakfast, I walk out of the front door, and began my day as usual. I walk on the streets of Konoha, waving and smiling as I passed some people I hardly know. The villagers of Konoha are friendly, and polite. Besides, its a small town. Everyone knows everyone, at least they are nice enough to say hello to each person they walk pass. Konoha is a peaceful village... a home everyone wants to have. And for those who are born-ed and raised here, well, they're just lucky.

I finally reached the training grounds. And saw a blonde boy grinning at me while waving enthusiaticly. "Sakura-chaaaaaaannnnn!!!" he greeted.

"Honestly, Naruto, you should stop doing that." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Doing what?!" there he goes again, his childish, high pitched voice.

"Are you an idiot, or are you born that way?" I yelled at him, making him whine like a 5 year old kid who's scold by his mother from eating candy too much.

I turned around as I heard a familiar 'hn'. "Good morning, Sasuke." I greeted the raven haired boy. "Hn." he answered, as usual. I smiled at him. The same smile I always smiled at my former crush. I called it, -Sasuke's smile-. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was my crush. But, was. I use to like him but figured, that I'd better stop. There's no point of liking him anyway, he's always acting so cold to me. Sometimes I even wondered if, ...if he hates me... But I couldn't care more, for this boy named Sasuke, is my teammate, my friend, and will always be that. Only that, and nothing more. Sure, Sasuke has plenty of fan girls -maybe even fan boys-. But he gives no attention to them. He just focused on training, missions and his skills. Nothing besides that. But, we have our moments.

Like when he saved me from the sound ninja last week, or just every thousand times he saved me from getting hurt. We, sometimes, talk to each other too. Not about anything deep, just about the missions, our skills, just boring stuff like that.

But still, we also have our, how do you call it, um.. bad moments, maybe. Example, the time that I'm clueless during a fight, and he had to protect me.. he gets pretty mad, he yelled, insult, and glared at me the whole mission, and I hated when that happens. I hated when he calls me weak, useless, annoying, childish, nuisance, burden, and all the mean words that existed.

I turned around again to face my other teammate, Naruto _Idiot_ Uzumaki. I was ready to hit him on the head before a sudden puff of smoke interrupted me. I know him to well. "Kakashi-sensei! Your late!!" I heard Naruto said. "Well, an old lady-" Naruto cut him out by yelling the same old word. "Liar!" I would usually join him saying that, but that habit has disappeared a long, long, time ago. Well, a year. I last did that when I'm 12, and now I'm 13. I grew up fast, since now I'm what people could already call `teenager'. Weird. Anyway, the excuse Kakashi-sensei just gave us, its false. He always use that excuse, here's an example of the others..

1)"I got lost in the path of life." Doesn't make sense, does it? So, old fashioned.

2)"A black cat cross my path, so I had to take the long way." A cat? Oh, please!

3)"An old lady ask me to help her with her laundries." Yeah, right...

Those were, just terrible, ridiculous excuses, he could have just say he woke up late, or he just came late on purpose. Naruto made a face, "Well, what's the mission?" he ask, over excited, as usual. "Well, first, the team would have to split up in two groups." Kakashi replied. Our eyes widened, the last time we have to split up in two was a disaster. Sasuke and me, Naruto and Kakashi, oh god, how that turned out to be... -a complete mess- "Well, whose with who?" I asked, not sure if I want to know or not. "Sakura, you're with me, and Naruto with-" Kakashi couldn't even finish his sentence, "With Teeeeeeemeeeeeee!!!!!?" he yelled, I wouldn't doubt the whole village heard his voice. Then he pointed at Sasuke with his index finger, mouth opened wide, eyes widened and mumbling something I couldn't understand. "Why do I have to be with him again?" he asked Kakashi-sensei, eyes still locked on Sasuke's face, and still pointing at him. "Because the last time we split up, you and me, Sasuke and Sakura as a team, doesn't work out well." he answered, not taking his eyes of the book he's reading. "But sensei!! I don't want to be with Captain Obvious over there!" he whined, "Do do think I'm fine with you? Tch, idiot." Sasuke spoke for the first time today.

Seconds passed,

Minutes passed,

Hours passed,

And they are still arguing...

Kakashi and I ignored them completely...

"Kakashi-sensei?" I ask in a soft tone. He lift his eyes of his book. "What is it Sakura?" he ask back, "Well, do we have another option?" I asked, "Not that I don't like being paired up with you, but, well, uh, um.." he smiled, he turned around to face Sasuke and Naruto, "Guys, if you cant get along like this, I may have to change the pairings. Pity." Naruto's head jerked up as he heard Kakashi say that. Sasuke just return to his original position. "Well? Kakashi-sensei please tell me that I'm paired with Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he jumped up and down like an insane person. "Sensei.." I said, as I glared at him. The thought of me, Sakura Haruno, being paired up with him, Naruto _Knucklehead_ Uzumaki, make me feel like throwing up, sure Naruto is nice, a good friend, but god! Sometimes, he's so, so ...so annoying... but its amazing how his name can suit with any middle name, Naruto Idiot Uzumaki, Naruto Nucklehead Uzumaki, Naruto Stupid Uzumaki, Naruto Lame Uzumaki, Naruto Annoying Uzumaki... and much, much more...

"No, Naruto, you're not paired up with Sakura." Kakashi said, my mind went blank, I don't know what to think.. "But if I'm not with Teme, and not with Sakura, then who am I with then?"

"I sometimes also thought about what Sakura had always said, are you an idiot or are you borned that way?" Kakashi insulted him. I smiled. "You're with me of course." Kakashi said, rolling his eyes, well, eye, as I only could see his one eye, the rest of his face is covered with his mask.

Wait, why am I still calm? I should have been panicking already. If Kakashi-sensei is with Naruto, then I'm with, oh my god, ...Sasuke...

I want to say something, yell if I have to, but Naruto beat me to it. "What?!!!! Why cant be with Sakura-chan? Why?" he asked Kakashi. "Well, for one thing, I don't want to end up with Sasuke, and second Sakura hates you." he said. I smiled at his response. "So, what's the mission? I'm sure we have wasted to much time here." I ask him.

"Well, this mission, um.. Tsunade-sama thought, we have to get to know each other.." he paused, almost a minute, "Okay, I'm not sure where this is going but continue.." I said.

"Well, its a mission, so... We have to live with our partner for a year, you know, to get along with-"

"What?!" all three of us shouted at a time, even Sasuke, for my surprise. But I was to distracted to stick on that thought. Living with Sasuke? A year? Is Tsunade-sama out of her mind? Sasuke? A year? I thought I was going to faint, but saved by Naruto and Sasuke's yelling. "Wait, wait, wait, Naruto.. there's a good chance that you will not be living with me. You see, Hinata Hyuuga does not have a partner, yes she's part of this mission, Shino Aburame is set with Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru.. And Hinata doesn't have a partner since her sensei, Kurenai, is unavailable. So, maybe she will be set with you. Maybe." Kakashi interrupt the yelling. "That's a relieve," I heard Naruto say, and he paused to take a breath. "I don't want to live with a pervert like you sensei!" he yelled so loud, it hurt my ears.

They started yelling again, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, now. Sasuke was quiet, staring at the ground. I was still speechless. "Explain more about this nonsense," he said, coldly. Kakashi and Naruto stopped arguing. "Well its up to you to chose who's place you'll be living in. And I mean it, a year. Hokage's orders." Kakashi said.

"My place.." Sasuke said, it took me a few minutes to figure that he was talking to me. I nodded, still speechless. "When?" Sasuke asked Kakashi again, "Right," he paused, looking at his watch, "Now." he continued. Sasuke nodded, "Go pack your things Sakura, and meet me here in an hour." he ordered. I nodded in agreement, still speechless. "Is an hour legal?" he asked Kakashi. "Yes, its acceptable." We nodded, and we started walking home. The last thing I heard was Kakashi, "In the mean time you have to stay with me, Naruto." and Naruto whined..and screamed, "What is wrong with my luck!!?"

* * *

Reviews!

Favourites..

I'll continue soon..


	2. My stupid inner and Sasuke's questions

One hour later, I was already at the team 7 training grounds. Sasuke is already there of course. God! I'm so nervous! Why does Tsunade-sama has to be so mean?! Damn it! Can't she think of other missions for us to do?!

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." wait! Since when did I start calling him Sasuke-kun?

"Hn, lets just go."

* * *

15 minutes later, I'm at _his _house.

He gave me a room next to his. And guess what?

Its blue!

Oh my god! And to think that the colour blue is relaxing!!

Its killing me...

Second by second...

Minute by minute...

Hour by ho-

* * *

"Sakura? May I come in?" he knock gently 3 times.

"Oh-uh, just a minute!!"

* * *

Sakura: What does he want?

_Inner: Oh my god he's gonna kill us! _

Sakura: No way, even though Sasuke is sometimes a bastard, he's not that bad. He'd never kill his own teammate! Right?

_Inner: I'd say we run! Um..jump through the window! Go! Go! Go! Run for your life- no run for our life!!  
_

Sakura: Ugh! May you please GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME NOW?!!

_Inner: Just how many time do you have to say that? I'm not gonna go away you know! You've been trying to get rid of me since I first came which is when you first fell in love with Sas-_

Sakura: Shut up! Damn it! Ugh!

_Inner: My my, you curse yourself.._

Sakura: No I did not! I cursed YOU!

_Inner: But I am you!_

Sakuea: No you're not. You're the opposite of me. You're my dumb inner that reminds me of Ino-pig!

_Inner: Yeah, but-_

_

* * *

_

"Sakura?" Uh-oh. Sasuke. I forgot.

_Inner: Now are you gonna answer that door or are you just gonna leave poor Sasuke-kun standing there? NOW ANSWER ALREADY!!!!_

Sakura: I'll just ignore you from now on..

_Inner: I'd like to see you try, and fail..as always._

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?"

"This is my house." He goes in and sit on my bed.

"No that's not what I mean. I mean, here.. in my room."

He smirk.

_Inner pops out from nowhere: He's so hot! Kiss him! Kiss him! Do it now!! Hmm.. I wonder what he taste like.._

Sakura: Like Sasuke?

_Inner: well, how do you know?! Its not like you've ever kissed him before! If you did, I think I'd remember that clearly._

I sigh. Just ignore her, Sakura.

"So?"

"Just walking around. I'm bored." his smirk grew wider.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about that." I think I'm blushing.

_Inner: girl you are blushing! Whoohoo! You still like him eh? I don't blame ya'. His damn h-_

"Hn, I know that. But keep talking."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Hn. Tell me about yourself, I never got to know you right, before."

_Inner: My name is Sakura and damn it, Sasuke! I fucking LOVE you!! *squeals*_

Sakura: Can you be any crazier?

_Inner: maybe. Now repeat what I just said. (My name is Sakura and damn it, Sasuke! I fucking LOVE you!!) and don't forget the squeal. *squeals*_

Sakura: Shut up!

_Inner: I would say my pleasure. But not my pleasure._

"My name is Sakura, I'm 13 years old."

"Hn. I know that, tell me something I don't know. Your likes and dislikes?"

_Inner: I like YOU and I hate Narut-_

Sakura: That's not true I don't hate Naruto! He's like a brother to me...

_Inner: Yeah, an annoying hell of a brother._

"I like sweets, kittens, sakura trees, uh training, and sleep but I dislike dogs -they drool to much but I don't hate them-, frogs, rats and Naruto being annoying."

_Inner: I like sleep?! I hate Naruto being annoying?! What the- why didn't you repeat after what I said earlier?!_

Sakura: ignore..ignore..ignore..

"Hn. But you get along with Akamaru.."

"Hm, Akamaru don't drool to much."

"Hn. Your hobby? Your goal?"

_Inner: My hobby is spying on you and my goal is to sleep with you..now Sakura, be a good girl and REPEAT WHAT I JUST SAID!!!_

Sakura: And who think my inner could be such a pervert! Wait! Are you really my inner or are you Kakashi-sensei's clone traped inside me? Or even worse! Kakashi-sensei's daughter!!

_Inner: stop with the insults will you?!_

"Well my goal is being Konoha's top medic. But as for my hobby, I don't know..I train when I'm free so.."

"Hn. If you could have anything in the world, what would you want?"

_Inner: ...._

I felt a tear running down my cheek. Why the hell am I crying? And I accidentally whispered; "You..."

* * *

sorry its short..

reviews..

I'll update soon..


End file.
